


Kung Ako Na Lang Sana

by ensaymaya



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymaya/pseuds/ensaymaya
Summary: “Heto ka na naman, kumakatok sa ‘king pintuan.”
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha





	Kung Ako Na Lang Sana

_ Tok tok tok. _

_Hay, eto na naman po siya._ Sabi ni Sanha sa sarili nya.

“Ano na naman ‘yun Minhyuk-hyung?” sabi nya pagkabukas nya ng pintuan.

Nginitian lamang siya ni Minhyuk sabay pasok sa kwarto nya. Napabuntong hininga na lang ulit si Sanha at sinundan ang kaibigan sa loob ng kanyang apartment.

“Makikikain ako. May pagkain ka ba diyan?” sagot ni Minhyuk habang humahanap ng kumportableng posisyon sa kama ng kaibigan.

“Hindi pa ako nagluluto. Tinatamad pa ako. Saka baka gusto mo ikaw naman magdala ng pagkain dito, di ba? Anak ba kita?”

Natawa si Minhyuk. Nanggigigil naman si Sanha.

“Pero ano na naman nangyari?”

At nagkwento naman si Minhyuk, tungkol sa mga kaganapan sa buhay nya. Si Sanha naman ay nakikinig ng maigi kasi isa siyang mabuting kaibigan hanggang sa...

“Hiwalay na naman kami ni Suhyun.”

_Oops, akala nyo nabasag ung baso no? Puso ko ‘yun._ “Na naman hyung?”

“Oo nga, eeh. Napapagod na nga ako.”

_Bakit ba kasi hindi na lang ako?_ “ Ano ba nangyari?”

“Ewan ko rin. Basta sabi nya ayaw na naman nya.”

_Arte mo kasi nandito lang naman ako_.  “Pero babalikan mo pag nakipagbalikan?”

“Oo naman. Mahal ko, eeh.”

“Mahal ka ba?” mahinang sabi ni Sanha. Nung pinaulit ni Minhyuk ang sinabi niya, “Sige hyung, I support you. Nandito lang naman ako lagi.”

“Salamat Sanha. Labyu.”

Ngumisi lang si Sanha, “as a friend.” bulong nito sa sarili.

——

Magkaibigan simula pagkabata si Sanha at Minhyuk. Hindi nga alam ni Sanha kung bakit nagustuhan nya ang kaibigan e hindi naman ‘yun ung gusto nya sa isang tao. Syempre biro lang nya un. Pero masaya si Sanha sa kung anong meron sila, hanggang sa ipinakilala ni Minhyuk si Bin bilang kasintahan nya. Maganda si Suhyun, mabait. Pero bwisit na bwisit si Sanha rito.

Mga apat na buwan na mula nung ipinakilala ni Minhyuk si Suhyun at masaya naman ‘yung dalawa (maliban kay Sanha). Ngunit isang araw, nung namimili si Sanha ng mga essential stuffs nya ng makita nya ang haliparot na si Suhyun na may kasamang ibang lalaki. Hindi alam ni Sanha kung nakita siya nito or kung kilala ba siya nung babaeng ‘yun (at wala na rin siyang pake) pero tuloy ang pakikipaglandian niya sa kasama nyang lalaki.

Ipinagpatuloy ni Sanha ang pamimili at handa nang isumbong kay Minhyuk ang nakita (magkapitbahay sila) nang bumungad sa kanya ang isang masayang Minhyuk at ibinida ang niregalo ni Suhyun.

Simula noon, tinago na ni Sanha ang lahat ng kanyang nararamdaman (well he tried) at ipinagpanalangin na lang na mahalin siyang lubusan ni Suhyun. Ngunit, doon na nagsimula ang madalas na pag-aaway ni Minhyuk at Suhyun. Sa una ay umiyak pa si Minhyuk pero nung naglaon e parang biro na lang sa kanya ang lahat at nasanay na lang siya. “Mahal ko siya, Sanha.”

_ Mahal din naman kita, Minhyuk-hyung. Mas mahal kita kaysa sa pagmamahal niya. _

——

“Sanha! Okay ka lang?” sabi ni Myungjun sa kanya.

“Hyung! Nandito ka pala!”

“Lasing ka nang bata ka. Umuwi na tayo.”

“Ayoko. Nandun si Ate Gurl sa bahay ni Minhyuk. Maririnig ko na naman ung mga pinaggagagawa nila. Masasaktan na naman ako hyung. Ayoko na, pagod na ako,” umiiyak na si Sanha.

“Bakit kasi hindi mo sinabi sa kanya na haliparot ung babaeng ‘yun? Sino ngayon ‘tong nasaaaktan?”

“Hyung, mas okay na ako ‘yung masaktan. Ayoko masaktan si Minhyuk-hyung. Must protect.”

“At bakit mo poprotektahan si Minhyuk? Malaki na ‘yun. Ay este matanda na ‘yun.”

Natawa si Sanha, “Ikaw rin hyung matanda lang. Mahal ko si Minhyuk.”

“Mahal ka ba?”

——

Mag-aala una na ng madaling araw ng napauwi ni Myungjun si Sanha. Humagulgol ang nakakabata matapos sambitin ni Myungjun ang katanungang “Mahal ka ba?” Umiyak na naman si Sanha ng maalala nya ang tanong na ‘yun at hindi niya napansin na may nabunggo na siyang tao.

“Ay sorry.”

“Ano ba yan, hindi tumitinggin sa dinadaanan.” pamilyar ang boses ng babae.

“Halika na Suhyun. Iwan mo na tong maliit na to.”

Nung tinignan ng maigi ni Sanha ang kapaligiran niya, roon niya lang napagtanto na nasa kalsada si Minhyun, at nandoon si Suhyun at ‘yung lalaking nakita nya apat na buwan na ang nakalipas. Nakita ni Sanha na sinipa pa nung lalaki si Minhyuk at hindi na nya namalayan na sinuntok na niya ung lalaki.

“Ay lalaban ka pala, aah.”

Nagpalitan ng mga suntok si Sanha at ‘yung lalaki, hanggang sa naawat ni Suhyun ang kaguluhan.

“Sabihin mo sa kaibigan mo hindi na ako makikipagbalikan sa kanya.”

“E di wow,” sagot ni Sanha. “Subukan mo lang bumalik.”

Nakaupo si Sanha sa kalsada.  Lord ano ba pinaggagagawa ko sa buhay? Nilapitan si Minhyuk at tinlungang tumayo.

“Sanha? Bakit may sugat ka sa mukha?”

“Ha?”

“Hotdog.”

“Hyung!”

“Sabi ko bakit ka may sugat sa mukha?”

“Nagsuntukan kami nung kasamang lalaki nu Suhyun.”

“Nasaan si Suhyun?”

“Sumama sa lalaki?”

Dali daling pumiglas si Minhyuk kay Sanha at pilit sanang hahabulin si Suhyun. “Ano sabi ni Suhyun?”

“Hindi ka na raw niya babalikan.” Nung makita ni Sanha na maglalakad si Minhyuk sa direskyon nila Suhyun ay pinigilan niya ‘to. “Hyung.”

“Sanha magsosorry tayo sa kanya.”

“Hyung.”

“Sanha, mahal ko si Suhyun.”

“Mahal din kita hyung,” umiiyak na sagot ni Sanha.

Nabalot sila ng katahimikan. Ilang sandali pa ang lumipas ay nagdesisyon si Minhyuk na maglakad pabalik sa apartment niya. Hinabol ni Sanha ang kanyang braso ngunit pinilit nya itong iwasan.

Naalala na naman ni Sanha ang tanong ni Myungjun. _ “Mahal ka ba?” _

Simula ng gabing ‘yun e iniwasan na siya ni Minhyuk.

——

“Sanhaaaaa!” tawag ni Myungjun.

“Bakit hyung?” sumagot si Sanha ng hindi tumutingin sa kanya.

“Wow busy, totoo ka ba?”

“Gusto mo ba umiyak na lang ako araw araw. Pagod na ako umiyak, hyung.”

“Mahal ka ba?”

“Oo na hyung hindi na ako mahal!” sagot ni Sanha sabay tingin kay Myungjun.

“Sino may ayaw sayo?” sagot nung katabi ni Sanha.

“Pake mo ba?” sumagot si Sanha sa nagtanong at nung tinignan nya ito ay napatigil siya kasi katabi nya pala si Minhyuk.

“Sige Sanha, mag-aral kang maigi. Bye~” paalam ni Myungjun.

Naiiyak na si Sanha ng magsalita si Minhyuk.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Kamusta?”

“Okay lang? Ikaw?”

“Hindi okay.”

“Hindi ka pa rin nakamove on kay Suhyun?”

Umiling si Minhyuk, “E ikaw?”

“Nakamove on na rin.”

“Talaga?” halata ang pagkagulat sa mukha ni Minhyuk.

“Syempre hindi. Tagal din nun, aah. Pero hayaan mo na. Lilipas din ‘to.”

“Pano kung ayaw ko palipasin?”

Tumigil saglit si Sanha sa pagsusulat, “Tapos? Masasaktan na naman ako?”

“Sisiguraduhin kong hindi.” Hinawakan ni Minhyuk ang kamay ni Sanha at hinalikan ito.

“Mahal din kita.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bituin Escalante’s Kung Ako Na Lang Sana.
> 
> Quickly written. Sorry for the errors.
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed!


End file.
